The Drowned
}} The Drowned is a Multiversal version of Batman from Earth -11 of the Dark Multiverse. After witnessing the death of her lover, Sylvester Kyle, at the hands of a rogue Metahuman, Batwoman (Bryce Wayne) lost all trust in others and deemed all metahumans as threats to humanity. When the surface world's mistrust lead to war against Atlantis, Bryce surgically altered her body to survive underwater, becoming "The Drowned". Background Born on Earth -11, Bryce Wayne became the Batwoman after the death of her parents. Becoming romantically involved with Sylvester Kyle, her lover was killed by rogue metahumans and in retaliation for his death, Bryce went about systematically killing every metahuman on the planet to avenge him. Eighteen months later, after deeming the entire metahuman race as a threat to humanity and killing the very last superpowered being on land, Aquawoman returned from self-imposed exile in Atlantis with the proclaimed intention of garnering peace between Atlantis and the surface world. However, due to her mistrust Bryce saw the treaty presented by Aquawoman as a hoax to pursue her own agenda. When peace talks between the surface world and Atlantis collapsed into violence, Bryce saw the incident as proving her suspicions against Atlantis as right and negotiations shifted to open conflict. Bryce led a fighting force against Aquawoman's Atlantean forces and won against the encounter, killing Aquawoman with her own trident. In retaliation, the Atlanteans drowned Gotham City and a large part of the world beneath the ocean. In order to win the war, Bryce performed surgical and genetic procedures on herself; imbuing her human form with vast biochemical augmentations, such as the ability to breathe underwater, heal faster, and bolster muscular, skeletal and bodily tissue density, along with the capability to perform a type of dark hydrokinesis which could corrupt and convert those fighting against her into ravenous sea beasts under her command. She also designed her own army of hybridized sea creatures, called "Dead Water". Her abilities were bolstered by Aquawoman's Trident, and with it she was able to conquer Atlantis but drowned the rest of the world in the process. Involvement *The Drowned is one of the possible sub-bosses in the first stage of the Metal Pt. II: Batscape 2-player operation. *She attacks Atlantis in Metal Pt. II: Damage Control and flees after being defeated with the aid of intense beams of light. *The Drowned is one of the Dark Knights in the final fight of the Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse raid. Associated Equipment *Drowned Pirate Costume Style *Emblem of the Drowned *Enhanced Emblem of the Drowned *Trident of Poseidon Trivia *The Drowned first appeared in Dark Days: The Casting #1 (September, 2017) *Although possessing similar abilities to the heroic Atlantean royal couple, Bryce has greater physical abilities than Aquaman and stronger hydrokinesis than Mera. *Bryce's mastery of hydrokinesis is so potent that she can negate the control of other hydrokinetics. *Using water as a conduit, Bryce can summon her Dead Water army to herself at will. The Dead Water is a band of voracious aquatic minions who heed Bryce's beck and call to swarm over and overwhelm her enemies. She can also use water to convert others to her will by transforming them into Dead Water sea creatures that do her bidding. *Being down in the sunken depths of her city for so long, Bryce now has an acute reaction to bright light. *Each member of the Dark Knights represents one of Batman's worst fears and regrets. The Drowned represents Batman's fear of going too far in the fight against superhumans, his love for Catwoman, and his inability to trust anyone but himself. *In the Batscape duo, the Drowned's cutscene demonstrating her backstory shows Aquaman and Mera fell to symbolize the demise of -11's Atlantis instead of Aquawoman's death as per the source material. Gallery Riccardo-federici-the-drowned-watermark.jpg File:DrownedPirateConcept5.png TC 901.jpg TC 941.jpg Damage Control (11).jpg The Drowned (4).jpg The Drowned (3).jpg The Drowned (5).jpg The Drowned (2).jpg Videos DCUO OST - The Drowned - Ambient Music - Episode 36 Metal Part II|Ambient Music of the Drowned DCUO OST - The Drowned in Combat - Episode 36 Metal Part II|Main theme of the Drowned DCUO OST - Sea Shanty - Episode 36 Metal Part II|Aquawoman(-11)'s song that gets interrupted by the Drowned See also *Multiverse External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Batman Enemies Category:Justice League Enemies Category:Aquaman Enemies Category:Batman Category:The Dark Knights Category:Bosses